circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Kel Al Ba'al Story Arc
The Kel Al Ba'al Story Arc was the planned fourth story arc of Phoenix City Chronicles. It would have taken place one year after the Feusang Story Arc. As of the Third Edition of the game, the Kel Al Ba'al Story Arc is regarded as an alternate reality except for the events of the 50th anniversary of Phoenix City as portrayed in Anniversary. Plot Details Moreso than any story arc yet, this one combines multiple stories into one. It begins with the Dol Family mourning the passing of their mother, Light Dol. As Ami Yuuka attempts to come to terms with this, she is reunited with Zeaken Pyrek, and later Jordan Light, both of whom have become aware of a bizarre shifting of the world into chaos as entire sections of it are replaced by sections of other worlds. (Scattered Light) While visiting Brother Light in Phoenix City, the two become increasingly close to one another. Jordan confides in Ami that he is worried for the sanity of Knuckles McDaniel, who upon the next morning will at last face his mother's killer in a tournament designed to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Phoenix City. Ami reassures him that Knuckles will hold on to who he is. (No Prayer For Peace) The next morning, Knuckles fights Omerta mob boss and personal enemy Venga Morae in the final round. Rather than killing the gangster in revenge, Knuckles merely beats him into submission and lets him go, proving he has grown beyond his demons. Though now the celebrated champion of Phoenix City, Knuckles has also become the number one target of the Knights of the Omerta, who send their prize assassin Pinstripe to finish the job. Pinstripe nearly succeeds at killing Knuckles before an old friend - Kage Manako - appears along with The Narrator, dispatching Pinstripe and explaining that a much bigger threat is on the way. (Anniversary) The pair proceed to recount Kage's lost time in an alternate reality where a crazed ifrit named Kel Al Ba'al succeeded where Feusang had failed, collecting all of the Osiris Artifacts and achieving godhood. With his newfound power, Kel proceeded to begin ripping the universe apart. If he is not stopped, and soon, everything will begin unraveling. To combat this bold new threat, the heroes realize they will need more allies, and at the Narrator's request, journey into yet another alternate reality to find them. (Anniversary) Once there, the group becomes embroiled in an increasingly complicated plot in which an evil version of Cerys has been aiding the Omerta, much to the chagrin of Officer Mason McDaniel, the Omerta's staunchest enemy. After discerning that the newcomers can be trusted, Officer McDaniel begins aiding them in tracking down this evil Cerys in exchange for the freedom of the good Cerys, who had been arrested mistakenly. (Shadows Fall) Conclusion Due to the Phoenix City Chronicles second edition ending while it was still in play, the Kel-Al Ba'al story arc was never concluded. Regarding its canonicity, Regis Welch finally confirmed in July 2015, "The Kel Al Ba'al stories dealt with alternate realities and the collapsing of realms onto each other. if it did happen, and Kel was somehow stopped, nobody would remember it because reality would have reset to approximately one year after the Feusang arc when the trouble began." As of the upcoming Third Edition, the Kel Al Ba'al story arc is considered a possible "what if" canon but the main timeline will ignore the events of this arc.Category:Phoenix City Chronicles Category:Story Arcs